


court intrigue

by prismvtic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Minor Character Death, Orlesian Grand Game, cheryl blossom will forever be an icon in any universe that is all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismvtic/pseuds/prismvtic
Summary: "We let the nobles decide who to blame. We are just the enablers of the Game."It's just a game for the bards and nobles of the court. A scandalous, dangerous game that involves the deaths of the Emperor's allies and enemies. Cheryl's not sure about many things in the wicked Grand Game, but she is sure that Toni is too good at it.orToni's a bard, Cheryl's the daughter of the Emperor, and both girls are hopeless for each other.





	court intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> this is a dragon age au that isn't really a dragon age au. basically i'm taking the whole grand game of orlais and applying it to our favorite riverdale teens. there's gonna be some angst, tears, and lots of gay choni. but in the end, i think you'll all like where i'm going with this even if you've never played the game. i've tried my best to make it as clear as possible and explain how things work while also putting my own spin to it. enjoy! :)

In Orlais, nothing was certain. Politics were a fickle thing because they were beyond corrupt. High political figures were blackmailed, disgraced, and killed so often that nobody ever bat an eyelash. It was all part of the Grand Game, a Game of intrigue, seduction, ambition, and scandal. Every noble in Orlais had encountered it, for everyone in the empire played it. Even the peasants who cursed the Game soon learned that the only way to advance in Orlesian society was to play the Game.

The rule of the Game is simply this: all is accepted as long as the player is not caught, up to, and including, murder.

Now, the nobles of Orlais couldn’t be bothered to actually play the Game itself. Why would the Emperor of Orlais strike down his own rivals in front of his entire court? No, no, nobles got bards to do the work for them.

In countries like Ferelden, the Free Marches, and Antiva, bards play fairs and graced the courts of arls, banns, teryns, viscounts and listened in for secrets that swayed the courts. In Orlais, they were loved among all. They were saboteurs, assassins, spies, but no court ever turned away the presence of a bard. They played music, entertained guests, and killed their own hosts.

Bards were just as important to the Game as nobles were; bards were easily susceptible to betrayal as nobles were.

Cheryl didn’t trust bards or the Game.

That night Emperor Clifford Blossom of Orlais was hosting the grandest masquerade ball of the summer in honor of Grand Duchess Rose Blossom’s one hundredth birthday. Rumor has it that Clifford hired a bard to kill his own father Emperor Barnabus Blossom II, but left his mother alive because she was the one who suggested it in the first place.

Emperors died and were sacked so often that no current ruling family was directly related to the first Emperor of Orlais. The Game had been going on for ages.

Princess Cheryl Blossom had a sinister feeling about all of this. Her father’s ball was going to be too grand for nothing to go wrong. Nobles from Nevarra, Antiva, the Free Marches, Ferelden, and Rivain were all expected to arrive. No one from the Tevinter Imperium, of course, they were just a bunch of heathens.

“Jason, do you think father had the right idea in inviting Duke Hiram and his family?” Cheryl asked her twin brother Prince Jason Blossom, next in line to the throne. Both of them were wearing crimson, Jason in a red Orlesian formal coat worn by male members of the Blossom family Cheryl in a long lace dress of the same color. Both siblings had gold masks. Members of the Game always covered their faces with fancy masks with the heraldry of their house’s crest. The Blossom family’s had roses, so Jason and Cheryl had golden roses decorated on their fine masks. “They’ve been after the throne for years after they were overthrown in Nevarra.”

“This is supposed to be a tame evening, dear sister,” Jason answered. “If they really wish to play the Game, a birthday party would be outright scandalous.”

“Presenting Marquis Hal Cooper of Verchiel, Champion of Val Royeaux,” Ser Kevin Keller, one of Cheryl’s closest friends that wasn’t a noble, reported grandly.

“Of course Father would invite the Coopers,” Cheryl scoffed as a middle-aged man in full Orlesian armor and a silver mask. Despite the fact that he had been in the Free Marches for ages, the man was very much Orlesian nobility. In fact, he was second cousin to Clifford Blossom. Technically the Coopers had as much claim to the throne as the Blossoms did.

Jason gave her a warning glare, forcing Cheryl to smile as her second cousin once-removed waltzed across the ballroom.

“Accompanying him: renowned author and Viscount of Kirkwall, Alice Cooper. Polly Cooper, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi in Kirkwall, Enchanter of the Viscount’s court.”

Her eyebrows arched when the youngest Cooper wasn’t mentioned. “Where’s Betty?” Cheryl hissed in Jason’s ear. “She wouldn’t miss this for the world. If there’s a chance Duchess Veronica shows-”

Jason silenced her. “Cheryl… Polly informed me that Betty is studying at the University of Orlais.”

“Really? What would that be? Blasphemy?”

“Orlesian History.”

“That’s dull,” Cheryl replied.

Her gaze moved to the small Cooper family. They reached the balcony where Cheryl, Jason, her mother and father, her uncle, and her grandmother all sat watching the many nobles enter the ballroom. Marquis Hal bowed and gestured to his wife and daughter, who curtsied. Cheryl and Jason were not required to acknowledge any nobles when they gave their greetings. But the Coopers were family, so Cheryl politely nodded in reply.

“Presenting Duke Hiram Lodge of Lydes, Hero of Orlais, former Chancellor of the University of Orlais.”

A handsome man with jet black hair and tanned skin walked down the stairs.

“Accompanying him: Duchess Hermione Lodge, fourteenth cousin to the King of Nevarra, ninth removed, Hero of Nevarra, and Duchess Veronica Lodge.”

Veronica Lodge, decked out in all black, sauntered confidently across the ballroom. She looked like a princess. She _acted_ like a princess. It put Cheryl on edge, in all honesty. The last thing she needed was to feel threatened by the Game. No bards had shown up just yet that she knew of. Perhaps the Lodges weren’t planning anything that evening. Veronica barely tipped her golden mask as she curtsied so Cheryl could see the amused glint in her eyes. Cheryl forced herself to smile at her before looking back at Jason. “She’s too good at the Game,” she muttered in his ear.

“Presenting Ser Archibald Andrews of Denerim. Knight-Captain of the Templar Order in Ferelden.”

 _Archie._ Cheryl forced herself to look at the red-haired Templar. They were friends once, and he tried to court her nearly two years ago. She cared a lot about him, but she didn’t think she would end up marrying him. Nobles rarely married people they were actually in love with. Just as she thought he was going to propose, Archie was sent off to deal with apostates in the Hinterlands and their relationship was cut off short.

Jason squeezed her thigh comfortingly as Archie looked up at Cheryl almost longingly.

“Presenting Warden Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, son of Bann Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Second of Storm Coast, constable of the Grey, bearer of the Silverite Wings of Valor.”

The Grey Warden referred to himself as Jughead and he devoted himself completely to fighting darkspawn. There hadn’t been a Blight in years so darkspawn wasn’t too much of an issue in Thedas. Nowadays, Grey Wardens were treated like they were fragile porcelain eggs. Jughead usually spent all his time in the Deep Roads, and he never lended support to Cheryl’s father Clifford. Who invited him? The Coopers?

“I invited him,” Jason said as if he was reading Cheryl’s thoughts. Cheryl gave him a confused look. “The court needed some more honorable warriors besides Templars, Seekers, and Champions.”

“He has no idea of how the Game works!” Cheryl huffed annoyedly. “If something happens, he’ll turn it into an upscale murder investigation.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “You’re overthinking this, Cheryl. He won’t do us any harm. Nana Rose never bothered Ferelden _too_ much.”

“ _Too_ much as in we let Ferelden leave the empire,” she shot back.

Her brother chuckled. “Oh, Cheryl, you’re quite the actress, are you not?”

“Presenting Duchess Sierra McCoy of Val Montaigne.”

Cheryl’s lips curved into a wide smile. She liked the McCoys, they were good friends of the family. Sierra’s daughter and Cheryl used to play all the time as young girls until she was discovered to have magical abilities and was sent to a Circle of Magi.

“Accompanying her: Duchess Josephine McCoy, member of the Val Royeaux Circle. Princess Valerie Brown of Antiva, member of the Antiva City Circle. Madame Melody Valentine of Dairsmuid, member of the Cumberland Circle.”

Josie had a wide smile on her face when her gaze met Cheryl’s. Sure, the two had not seen each other in over ten years, but neither of them felt that any time had passed between them. Josie was no longer the cute little girl with dyed braids. She was now a gorgeous young mage with a radiant smile and bushy hair. Cheryl made a mental note to ask her to dance later on.

Many of Cheryl’s acquaintances were announced as well. Comte and Knight-Captain of the Orlesian Templar Order Reginald Mantle and First Enchanter Sabrina Spellman of the Circle of Magi in Ferelden were the most notable ones. Cheryl didn’t care for anyone else as they were more of Jason’s friends than hers.

The only bard that had shown up so far was a young woman named Ethel Muggs from Anderfels. She looked innocent, but Cheryl knew never believe someone’s innocence just from their countenance.

“And finally, Her Ladyship Mai Bhalsych of Korse.”

Cheryl silently gasped. Did Kevin just say… “Her Ladyship my balls itch of course”? Her hand moved to cover her mouth as she stifled her giggles. Jason looked at her and then at Kevin incredulously.

Kevin’s cheeks flushed as he glanced at his scroll again. “My apologies… I er…”

“It’s Lady Antoinette Topaz of Seleny, a bard,” a woman in a bronze mask said. Her thick Antivan accent made Cheryl nearly jaw drop so far that it would probably fall off. But something felt off about her, Antivans usually had accents that were very distinct. Hers was too rich to be true, or maybe Cheryl had a thing for accents. She wasn’t wearing a dress like other women. She was wearing a black bard’s coat embroidered with gold. Her long brown hair had hints of pink in it. Cheryl silently wondered how one could even color their hair like that. She chewed nervously on her lower lip as the bard made her way across the room. Thank goodness Cheryl’s mask was covering her cheeks because otherwise the bard could clearly see Cheryl’s deep blush.

The bard stopped in front of the Emperor and his family and bowed. Cheryl’s father nodded curtly to her. Cheryl couldn’t believe it. Her father rarely ever acknowledged a bard unless… No, not at a ball held in his mother’s honor. How absurd! The bard made her way to the stairs that led to the second floor of the ballroom where the other nobles were. She stopped though, turning to look at Cheryl.

It was only then that Cheryl learned that the bard had really beautiful brown eyes. The bard smirked confidently causing Cheryl to look away quickly. Jason noticed this. His stupid grin made Cheryl want to punch him. “Dear sister, you look simply delighted to see another bard.”

“I’m just… observing,” Cheryl said quickly. “The Game better not ruin tonight’s festivities.”

Jason laughed quietly, taking Cheryl’s hand in his own. “The Game always occurs in every Orlesian festivity. This good-natured ball is no exception. I’m just pleased that another noble bard will be entertaining us.”

Cheryl sighed softly and relaxed in her chair. “I hope so, Jason.”

* * *

“My, my, Cheryl, you have changed so much throughout the years! You look like a rose!” Josie gushed excitedly. The ball was in full force now. Nobles were everywhere. The ballroom, the gardens, the guest wing, and the front courtyard were all filled with chatting nobles. Jason immediately went off to talk to Polly, leaving Cheryl alone to greet her family members on her own. Luckily Josie found her and swept her away.

“I could say the same to you, Josie,” Cheryl said genuinely. “How is Val Royeaux?”

“Beautiful,” Josie sighed. “The capital is such a wonderful place to study. I’ve even taken classes at the University. The culture is just… marvellous. The plays put on in the Grande Royeaux Theater are so well-done. I hope you visit me someday. I would take you all over the city!”

Cheryl’s gaze moved to Josie’s two companions, an Antivan and a Rivaini. Both of them listened to the conversation attentively, and Cheryl couldn’t help but feel a little on edge because of it. She did her best to keep her worries concealed as she occasionally looked over and smiled at Josie’s friends. “Josie, who are your friends?”

“Oh! Forgive me, Cheryl,” Josie said bashfully. “I was caught too much in my excitement of seeing you again.” She gestured to the Antivan with a wide smile. “This is Princess Valerie Brown of Antiva. She’s the daughter of the current King of Antiva. My dear friend would’ve been the next Queen, but luck would have it, she discovered she was a mage.” Josie then pointed to the Rivaini who had lots of gold jewelry and a few tattoos. “This is Madame Melody Valentine of Dairsmuid. She was apart of the Dairsmuid Circle, but after the whole annulment incident, Melody transferred to the one in Cumberland.”

“What kind of magic do you study?” Cheryl inquired.

“Elemental, Your Imperial Highness,” Melody quickly replied.

“Spirit, Your Imperial Highness,” Valerie answered.

Cheryl’s nose scrunched up in disgust. “Ugh, please don’t address me like that when we’re in private. It makes me feel old.” And then Cheryl realized what an idiot she was at that moment. Playing the Game was always hard for her. She was supposed to assert her dominance and never show weakness.

Josie chuckled. “Your Radiance should make you feel old. But you’re not next in line for the throne, Jason is.” _Nice save, Josie._

“Oh, how I hate to be reminded!” Cheryl whined dramatically. “I was only minutes away from being the next Empress of Orlais.”

“Your Imperial Highness,” Veronica Lodge said almost mockingly as she came up from behind Cheryl. Cheryl struggled to not roll her eyes as she turned around and faced the girl. It wasn’t like Veronica could see her anyways. Veronica turned to Josie and her companions. “Duchess Josie, Princess Valerie, Madame Melody…” she greeted politely.

Cheryl smiled at her uneasily. “Duchess Veronica, I’m beyond pleased that you’ve shown.”

“As am I. I do love the Winter Palace.” The duchess gestured to the decorations the ballroom had. Red banners, ruby chandeliers, and crimson stained glass windows - very fitting for the Blossom family. “It could use a little more black and gold.”

 _Of course you would think that,_ Cheryl thought. _Those are your house’s colors._

And in a true Orlesian noble fashion, Cheryl kept a wide smile. “I think it looks fine just the way it is,” she said, almost bitterly.

Veronica smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. “We’ll see how the Game plays out.” The playfully threatening tone of the duchess made Cheryl’s blood boil. If the Lodges were planning something, Cheryl could easily use this encounter as evidence that they were behind it.

Josie placed her hands on her hips. Valerie and Melody both looked very confused. Not many foreigners were aware of the nature of Orlesian parties and gatherings. Cheryl was almost jealous of them. Almost because no one had as fancy shoes as Orlesian nobles. “I heard Ethel Muggs traveled all the way from northern Anderfels to play at the Grand Duchess’s birthday!” Josie gossiped.

“You’re excited over a girl from a country so overrun with darkspawn that they have no culture?” Veronica spat distastefully. “I’m sure the only song she knows is ‘Ballad of Nuggins’. I wouldn’t want my ball to be entertained with someone who sings about rabbitlike creatures.”

“But it isn’t your ball,” Cheryl muttered under her breath.

“If this bard really is terrible, Your Grace, there’s also the bard from Antiva,” Melody said.

Valerie’s face lit up excitedly. “Lady Antoinette! Although she prefers to go by Toni. I think it’s much more fitting for a bard like her.” She smiled bashfully. “She performed in front of my father’s court last year.” She pointed to the Antivan bard who was currently talking to the Grey Warden. Cheryl followed Valerie’s finger and found herself smiling gently at her. The bard was laughing along to whatever the Warden was saying. As Valerie recounted her experience with bards in her court, Cheryl tuned her out and instead focused on how a bard managed to make a broody Grey Warden such as Jughead Jones laugh. She must have been so charming. All bards were, but perhaps this bard was different.

The bard must’ve felt Cheryl’s gaze on her because she slowly turned to look right at the princess. Cheryl nervously bit her lip. They were too far away from each other to see their expressions fully, but Cheryl swore she saw the bard smirk again. Her chest felt light, and Cheryl knew she shouldn’t stare. But the Game consisted also of watching everyone and everything, that had to be the reason why she was so interested in her. Cheryl wanted to be the one who caught her red-handed.

“Cheryl? What do you think?” Josie tapped lightly on Cheryl’s shoulder. The princess could not have spun around faster to face her friends.

Cheryl awkwardly cleared her throat, glancing back to where the bard was. Unsurprisingly, she was gone. “What were we talking about?”

“Antiva,” Veronica informed her. “Valerie tells me it’s just as sophisticated as Orlais.” She chuckled darkly. “But your country is overrun with _assassins_ threatening you at every single corner.”

“You could also say the same thing about Orlais, Your Grace,” an unfamiliar voice cut in from behind Valerie and Melody. The two women stepped out of the way to reveal none other than the bard plaguing Cheryl’s thoughts. “I’ve heard of corruption in the court of Lydes. Something that the Lodge family would be _quite_ familiar with, am I correct?”

Josie covered her mouth in shock. To almost blatantly call out the Lodge family, how bold of the bard! But she did it with such grace that Cheryl could easily say it was a playful remark.

Toni was good at the Game, she decided. She was too good at the Game to be from Antiva.

“I can’t say I’m familiar with it, no,” Veronica lied so effortlessly that Cheryl would definitely think that she was innocent if she didn’t know her.

“I didn’t peg you to be naive, Your Grace,” Toni said. Josie snorted so loudly that the people near her all gave her a confused look. The duchess really had lost her manners ever since she was sent to the Circle. Veronica was fuming with rage. Cheryl was absolutely appalled by the bluntness of the bard. The court would no doubt notice Veronica’s humiliation and revel in it as much as Cheryl was in that moment.

Veronica grimaced. “Right. I’m going to talk to Knight-Captain Andrews. Josie, want to come?”

“The duchess asks a mage if she wants to talk to a templar,” Josie mused. “But if Her Grace wishes…” She linked arms with Veronica and beckoned her entourage to follow them. The last person Cheryl wanted to talk to was Archie with Josie at her side. Mages and templars never got along well. The last thing the court needed was a full-on conflict.

“Your Imperial Highness,” Toni addressed her. She knelt down and took Cheryl’s hand. Cheryl’s eyes widened. Was it common for women to kiss another woman’s hand in Antiva? Northerners were strange. Toni pressed a delicate kiss to Cheryl’s hand and slowly stood back up.

Cheryl smiled nervously. “Was that… necessary?” she choked out.

“It would be impolite not to address the princess properly, Your Imperial Highness.”

“I, well-” Cheryl stammered. She mentally cursed herself for acting like a fool. Since when did Cheryl Blossom fail to communicate coherent thoughts? Her nanny was probably laughing at her from the grave. It was such a shame her father had to execute her for being an apostate. “For a bard, I didn’t expect you to be so brash.”

“For a noble, I didn’t expect you to be so unassertive.”

“I could execute you for saying that,” Cheryl told her.

Toni laughed softly. “That’s not playing the Game fairly.” She took a confident step towards her causing Cheryl’s breath to hitch. “But the royal family is filled with cheaters, I’ve heard.”

“Adept players as well,” Cheryl fired back. She wasn’t talking about herself. Cheryl didn’t think she was good at orchestrating the game, but she was good at making sure she was never blamed for anything that happened. Directing attention on someone else was her specialty.

“Fair point.” Toni held her hand out. “Care to dance, Your Imperial Highness?”

Cheryl narrowed her eyes. “Two girls dancing? This isn’t Antiva or Rivain.”

“No, but there are no laws against it.”

She did have a valid point. No laws were put in place against homosexuality; however, noble families encouraged heterosexual relationships so the royal line could continue. Cheryl nodded and took her hand. She didn’t miss the way Toni practically grinned.

It was really a sight to see for the many attendants of Grand Duchess Rose’s party. The Princess of Orlais, decked out in all red just like her hair and heraldry, and a bard from Antiva holding hands as they stepped onto the ballroom. It wasn’t shocking enough to make the orchestra stop playing. But several gasps from onlooking nobles were enough to put Cheryl on edge. She could feel her mother’s condescending glare on her without even looking up at where the Empress was situated.

Her hand instinctively squeezed Toni’s uncomfortably. Toni looked up at her through her eyelashes. “Are you alright?” she whispered.

“Fine,” Cheryl said forcefully. She held her head high and faked a confident smile. “The court has eyes everywhere. Though having a female lover is not scandalous-”

“Exactly, Your Imperial Highness,” Toni interrupted her. Cheryl was a little taken aback at first because nobody _ever_ interrupted the Princess of Orlais. The bard knew it too, judging by her amused smirk.

“Call me Cheryl,” was the only response Cheryl could say confidently.

The orchestra began to play a slow waltz. Toni gave Cheryl a comforting squeeze and turned to face her. “In Antiva, our dance music is much more lively than this.” She placed her hand on Cheryl’s waist. “This is something I would put a baby to sleep to.”

“Orlais has fine music, the string arrangements are superior to any composer in Thedas,” Cheryl quipped, placing her hand on Toni’s shoulder. “Have you heard the Fereldan pieces?”

Toni laughed. “I think everyone and their mother can agree Ferelden is a cesspool.” She led Cheryl in a waltz that matched the tempo of the music. Cheryl had to keep counting to three in her head to make sure she stayed on time. She was a good dancer, but keeping time with a partner was never easy. Toni was a good leader though. She spun her across the ballroom floor with such grace that Cheryl could be convinced that Toni was an Antivan noble.

She twirled her around so effortlessly Cheryl was in awe. Here was this short, confident Antivan bard waltzing with her like no man had ever. She made Archie look like a clumsy steed. Cheryl always heard Antivans were proficient in dancing, but she never actually experienced the thrill of dancing like they were the only ones in the room.

And they were, too. Not long after Cheryl and Toni began dancing, nobles cleared off to the sidelines to watch their beloved princess dance with a mysterious young woman.

“They’re watching us,” Cheryl whispered into Toni’s ear.

Toni only smiled at her, securely wrapping an arm around Cheryl and dipping her. Cheryl’s eyes widened. How could a woman so short manage to dip her effortlessly? “Nonsense. They’re watching you,” Toni breathed out. “You’re the only thing beautiful in this entire palace.”

Cheryl’s cheeks burned red as her family’s crest. Toni pulled her back to her feet and waltzed again as if she didn’t just shake Cheryl to her core by her words. As they danced, Cheryl couldn’t tear her gaze away from Toni’s mask. Toni wasn’t Orlesian, so she had no clue why she was wearing one. Foreigners to the Orlesian court never wore masks. Cheryl’s brows furrowed as she thought over the many possibilities as to why Toni would wear a mask. One: it was fashionable. Sure, that was a valid reason, but Orlesian masks sometimes caused a rash. Two: she was hiding something. As a bard, Cheryl wouldn’t be surprised. Toni probably had so many secrets that Cheryl had yet to uncover. Three: Toni was playing a big part of tonight’s Game. Once again the haunting thought of Toni possibly playing the Game returned. Cheryl wanted to think she was psyching herself out. She didn’t seem untrustworthy at all. So why was she so worried?

She didn’t even register that the music stopped. Orlesian nobles clapped loudly as Toni and Cheryl halted in the middle of the ballroom, arms still on each other. Cheryl was staring down at Toni. Her mouth felt dry as Toni stared back at her intensely. People were watching _them._ Or maybe Toni could see the panic in Cheryl’s eyes. It didn’t matter because when Toni barely mouthed, “do you want to get out of here?” Cheryl finally found her release.

Lips trembling, jaw clenched, palms sweating, Cheryl whispered, “yes.”

* * *

Cheryl took Toni through the Grand Library to the balcony that overlooked the Guest Garden. Would the court disapprove of her wandering away from her Nana’s party? Not unless she made it back past the third warning bell (Cheryl also made sure to leave the ballroom when the attention was off her, but instead on a _very_ inebriated Knight-Captain Mantle). She leaned against the railing and looked out onto the vast mountains. The Winter Palace was situated on a mountain that was just near a small river that led to the Waking Sea. Unfortunately, Cheryl could not see it from there. Their summer palace in Val Chevin was right on the Waking Sea, though.

“When Jason and I were younger, we used to sneak away from these parties all the time,” Cheryl told her. “Mother was so displeased, but Uncle Claudius got a big kick out of us. He said we were just as adventurous as the pirates of Rivain.”

“Didn’t His Imperial Highness travel across Thedas one time?” Toni asked.

Cheryl nodded. “He did. His ship was attacked by both Tevinter slavers _and_ Rivaini pirates. The Rivaini pirate captain ended up getting fed up and killing the Tevinter slavers.” She chuckled. “The funny thing was, she was half-drunk too. She took on a whole warship of Tevinter slavers with just her dinky little crew that were also just as inebriated. Now that’s a woman I want to invite to a ball.”

“But you think an Antivan is uncultured?”

“I never said that!” Cheryl defended herself. “I only said Orlesian culture was _better._ We have… great shoes!”

“Oh, how _great_ are your shoes exactly?” Toni challenged.

Cheryl grinned. “My favorite pair of shoes are powder blue satin shoes with long ribbons that circle the ankle. Gold lace trim and dangling gold charms shaped like puppies add the finishing touches.”

“You mean your favorite shoes _aren’t_ red?”

“Oh, I have a pair in red, too,” Cheryl informed her. “But the original design is blue, just like everything else in Val Royeaux. Have you ever been there?”

“To Val Royeaux? A few times,” Toni replied. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the same balcony ledge as Cheryl. “My friend attends the University of Orlais. I’ve visited her once or twice.”

Cheryl tilted her head to the side. “Really? Who’s your friend?”

Toni smiled nervously. “Ah… I don’t think you’d know her.”

“I’m the Princess of Orlais. Try me.”

“I’m well aware that you’re the Princess of Orlais, Your Imperial Highness,” Toni said mockingly.

Cheryl huffed and rolled her eyes. “I know every single Orlesian city and where they’re at despite the fact that half of them start with ‘Val’. I’m pretty sure I’ve heard of your noble friend that attends the University of Orlais.”

The bard laughed softly. “You’re right. Orlais has too many cities that start with Val. It’s a surprise that the Winter Palace isn’t even located in a city that starts with Val.” Cheryl noticed that she was avoiding the subject. A typical move for someone who knew the Game well. She could see right through her.

“Should I ignore the fact that you’re avoiding the subject?” Cheryl asked, using Toni’s own tactics against her. Questioning and subtly calling out the person was clever.

Toni looked impressed. Her lips parted slightly in shock, but she eventually composed herself. “Maybe it’s for the best that you don’t know.”

Cheryl accepted that answer. She could find out on her own anyways. It wasn’t difficult to sent a letter to her cousin and ask her to keep an eye out for Toni at the University. Her connections as the princess were a little too good.

She took a bold step towards Toni. The bard looked up at her in surprise, not at all expecting the princess to make contact with her. The nobles could see them from the Garden below, but Cheryl didn’t care. The princess grabbed Toni’s hand again, forcing herself not to show any emotion despite the fact her heart was beating a mile a minute.

Toni intertwined their fingers and gave her a soft smile. They stood there in silence, watching over the many guests of the ball. The small string quartet in the west end of the courtyard played a slow symphony. The moon shone brightly on them, reminding Cheryl of a scene in a very romantic novel she once read in her spare time.

“I wish we hadn’t met under these circumstances,” she muttered.

Now _that_ scared Cheryl. _These circumstances?_ It was a ball! Where else would Cheryl meet such a charming bard as herself?

“You mean in the midst of the Game?”

“Yes,” Toni mumbled. “And especially tonight.”

Cheryl chewed on her lower lip. “I don’t like the sound of that,” she admitted. She looked over at Toni warily. “Is something going to happen tonight?”

Toni turned to face her. Cheryl tried to read her expression, but the stupid mask was blocking the most important part of her face. She wanted to reach over and snatch it off. She wanted to see exactly what Toni was feeling and stare fully into her beautiful brown eyes. Toni wasn’t answering her, only looking at her like Cheryl was about to break like a fragile china doll. She hated when people looked at her like that. No one ever had a reason to pity her. Cheryl had _everything_ in the entire world.

Cheryl couldn’t believe that her hand was reaching over to the string of Toni’s mask. She couldn’t believe that Toni wasn’t stopping her. “I want to see you,” she said barely above a whisper. No one asked a member of the Orlesian court to remove their mask. Toni wasn’t Orlesian, though. There were no rules against asking an Antivan to remove their mask.

And Toni obliged because no one ever said no to the Princess of Orlais. Cheryl bit her lip in anticipation as Toni pulled on the mask’s strings and lifted the bronze mask off of her. Toni was beautiful. No, beautiful was not the right word to describe her. Toni’s soft brown eyes could now be seen without being masked _literally_ by a mask. She wasn’t lying about being Antivan either. Antivans had small, curved eyebrows, with the exception of Princess Valerie, of course.

“Am I what you expected? Or are you about to call the guards for an imposter in your court?” Toni teased, noticing Cheryl’s blatant staring.

The princess shook her head. “No, you’re _not_ an imposter. That implies that I know you, and I don’t, and-” Toni smirked, and it looked a lot more attractive without a mask hiding the way her cheeks contoured.

“And?”

“You’re just…”

“Your Imperial Highness, if my appearance displeases you, I can put my mask back on-” Cheryl practically smacked the mask out of Toni’s hand when she suggested that. Luckily Toni caught it in time and stared at her in bewilderment. “Cheryl?”

Cheryl shifted her weight anxiously. “I… apologize. That was so unlike me,” she rushed out. “I’m just not used to this.”

“Not used to what?”

“This. Feeling things,” Cheryl muttered.

The bard grinned at her. “Feeling what?” Now Toni had to be toying with her because if she couldn’t tell that Cheryl was a stuttering, flustered mess, then she was definitely not as observant as Cheryl thought she was.

Cheryl rolled her eyes. “Don’t do that, Toni. You’re just very pretty… No, pretty isn’t even the right word to describe you. You’re a work of art that Henri de Lydes couldn’t even place in his mural. Andraste herself must have crafted you to be the most captivating woman in all of-” She stopped herself when she realized that she was probably sharing way too much of her personal thoughts. Toni looked flustered as well. Cheryl felt a little pleased with herself for getting back at her.

“Your mother taught you well. Flattering your associates when you want something is never easy.”

Cheryl caught herself before she said, “The only thing I want is you.” She wasn’t that out of control. She laughed softly. “But it’s true, Toni. I meant every word of it.”

Toni took a hesitant step closer to her. There was almost no space between them anymore. Cheryl hoped that Toni couldn’t hear her heart hammering in her chest. Delicate hands grasped the strings of Cheryl’s mask. She didn’t even stop Toni from taking it off of her. Her eyes fluttered shut as her only armor in the Orlesian court was stripped from her. Toni muttered something in Antivan and cupped Cheryl’s cheek. Her fingers gently stroked Cheryl’s skin as if she was exploring new territory. It _was_ new territory. Cheryl never took her mask off for anyone.

“Open your eyes, Princess,” Toni whispered. “Do you trust me?”

“An excellent question. I might ask the same of you, Toni,” Cheryl responded smoothly. Her mother told her to reply with exactly that whenever someone asked her if they trusted her. Her eyes fluttered open anyways. “In the Winter Palace, everyone is alone. Even amongst my own family members they are strangers, enemies to me.”

Toni raised a brow. “Even Jason?”

“Jason is the only one that can be trusted. He’s my twin brother. We have a bond that could never be broken,” Cheryl said truthfully. “Even in death.”

“Is there room for one more person to hold such a solid bond with the Princess or Orlais?”

Cheryl smiled wickedly down at her. “Maybe there is,” she purred.

Toni’s hand still had not left Cheryl’s cheek surprisingly. Cheryl’s cheeks were warm and burned a bright crimson. Despite her confident words, her heart and body was failing her. “How would one gain that?”

“I can think of a few things,” Cheryl breathed out, leaning in to close the very small gap in between them.

And then Cheryl kissed her, and Toni made no move to stop her. Their lips moved in synchronicity. Cheryl could hardly believe that she was kissing a girl in view of her many guests. Appropriately, the fireworks show had just begun in the gardens, matching the feelings inside her heart. Toni took control of the kiss and pulled Cheryl closer to her. She removed her hands from Cheryl’s cheeks and placed her hands on the princess’s waist.

Cheryl then pulled away quickly. “Maker, I’m so sorry, Toni.” She averted her gaze from the gorgeous bard in front of her. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Why not?” Toni raised a brow.

“Toni, you’re a bard, and I’m a princess,” Cheryl muttered. “How do I know that this isn’t a game to you?”

Toni exhaled shakily. She leaned in again, pressing their foreheads together. “Princess, I can’t promise a lot of things,” she whispered. “But I can promise this… what you’re feeling, and what I’m feeling is _real._ ”

Cheryl’s breath hitched. Her eyes fluttered shut. “And what exactly are you feeling?”

“I’m so drawn to you,” she admitted.

Before Cheryl could even react, Toni was kissing her again much more forcefully than their first one. She let herself get lost in Toni’s soft lips that tasted so much like paradise. Her tongue slipped into Cheryl’s mouth. Cheryl almost moaned at the contact, but kept herself under control. Kissing Toni this passionately was not appropriate for the court of Orlais, but if Cheryl could, she would kiss the bard all night.

“Hey! What’re you doing!?” a voice that sounded a lot like Jason shouted.

Cheryl broke the kiss to see what was going on, turning her head in the direction of the source of his voice. Toni grabbed Cheryl’s cheeks and forced their lips back together. She gasped loudly into Toni’s mouth and shut her eyes again. Toni’s hands rubbed her back soothingly as the two girls got lost in each other again.

And then? A bloodcurdling scream.

She couldn’t ignore that now. Cheryl gently broke the kiss and looked down at the courtyard. Her eyes widened at the sight. Her beloved brother, Jason Blossom, was on the ground with a knife in his chest. Dark blood stained his red coat and there was a look of complete horror on her brother’s face. No, no… This couldn’t be happening. She should have seen this coming.

The nobles were gathering around his lifeless body. Nobody made a move to actually alert the guards. They were all transfixed, mesmerized by the prince’s death.

Cheryl couldn’t even comprehend what had just happened. That was _her brother_ dead on the courtyard’s ground, and she couldn’t even react. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. Jason was another unfortunate victim to the Game. This was the only boy who ever understood her. He used to sneak her sweet rolls and stand up to their father for her when he was cruel to her. Jason always said he would make Orlais a place for everyone and not just for the greedy nobles that wanted power.

“Jason…” Cheryl croaked. “Oh, no, no, no, Jason!” She couldn’t even look at Toni. Her gaze couldn’t move from her dead brother. Cheryl swore in that moment she would find who was responsible, and she would kill them. Jason had no enemies that she knew of. This death made no sense, but it was something she figured the Lodges would do. This was the perfect opportunity to blame the Lodges for this. Oh, she was _good._ A subtle smiled formed on her lips and she opened her mouth to address the crowd.

But then Toni stood up on the ledge of the balcony. Cheryl nearly choked on her breath. What the hell was the bard doing? “I know who did it!” Toni cried out to the crowds of nobles below.

Cheryl inhaled sharply in disbelief. “Toni?”

The bard looked down at her apathetically. Cheryl suddenly got an uneasy feeling from the way Toni looked at her. “It’s just the Game, my dear. Nothing personal,” she said flatly.

Cheryl’s eyes widened. She knew she should run, but she couldn’t. She felt frozen in her place.

“It was none other than Her Imperial Highness, Cheryl Marjorie Blossom!” Toni declared. Gasps escaped the lips of the nobles. Cheryl felt like she was going to faint. “She told me herself that she called for her dear brother’s death! She’s a traitor to Orlais!”

No, no, no, no… This was _not_ happening.

Toni climbed down from the balcony ledge. Cheryl was boiling with anger and humiliation. She couldn’t even look at the deceitful bard. “Forgive me, Cheryl,” she pleaded. “I was paid a lot of sovereigns for this.”

Princess Cheryl Blossom, consumed with betrayal, gave Toni the coldest glare that she could muster and slapped her as hard as she could. Toni howled in pain and clutched the cheek that Cheryl hit so hardly. She deserved more than that. Cheryl had been played by a bard, blamed for a murder that she didn’t even commit. She brought her hand up to slap her again, but the sound of the Grand Library’s doors opened.

She knew then that she was defeated. There was no point in stopping the two royal guards who came in from the library and dragged her away.

* * *

“My son is dead! My son is dead! And that _witch_ killed him!” Cheryl’s mother cried loudly, pointing at Cheryl angrily. “I demand reparations!”

Cheryl was in too much shock to even defend herself.

Her twin was dead and she was being blamed for his death. This was not how she wanted her evening to go. Cheryl couldn’t stop trembling. They were in her father’s study with her family and a few nobles close to the family. Duke Hiram and Duchess Hermione Lodge, Duchess Sierra McCoy, Warden Jughead Jones, and Marquis Hal Cooper were all in attendance. Toni was there also, but Cheryl couldn’t even look at the bard without wanting to hit her again.

“She ought to be executed,” Duchess Hermione suggested with a sneer. “No traitor to the Orlesian throne should be kept alive. She’ll kill the Emperor next if she’s let off the hook!”

“I am _not_ executing my daughter,” her father said quickly. “Traitor or not, she’s still next in line to the throne.”

“My love, we _could_ , in theory, petition to the Council of Heralds to change the line of succession so Claudius would be next in line if you were to _tragically_ fall,” her mother suggested.

Uncle Claudius laughed. “The day I become Emperor is the day blood mages stop using blood magic.”

“Once again, thank you for finding the culprit to my son’s murder, Lady Antoinette,” her father addressed Toni. Cheryl scowled. “For your services to the throne, I grant you an estate in Jader and a petition to the Council of Heralds to grant you to the title of Baroness.”

Toni bowed politely. “Thank you, Your Radiance.” Cheryl’s blood boiled at how honored Toni sounded.

“How could you believe a bard’s word over mine?” Cheryl shrieked angrily. “I’m your daughter!” She shook violently, clutching onto the velvet chair for dear life. “I’m your beloved daughter! I didn’t kill Jason! I would _never_ …”

“Stop your screaming, you traitor,” her mother hissed threateningly.

“I didn’t kill him! That bard was the one who blamed me! I was with her all night. She set me up! Why are you all so quick to listen to nonsense?” Cheryl yelled angrily. “She _blamed_ me. I think she had something to do with Jason’s death!”

Toni laughed mockingly. Cheryl’s nostrils flared in anger. “You forget, Cheryl, that us bards… we let the nobles decide who to blame.”

“Do you, as a bard, admit to being responsible?” Cheryl hissed accusingly.

Toni smiled. “We are just the enablers of the Game.” Cheryl could not formulate a proper answer. She was shaking violently. It took all the strength inside her to not slap Toni _again._ The hurt and betrayal stacked on top of the shock of her brother’s death caused her heart to feel like it was burning. Toni cleared her throat and walked towards the exit. “I should make my leave…” She turned to Cheryl. Cheryl’s eyes narrowed. Toni opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Cheryl didn’t even want to hear whatever she had to say anything.

And then she was gone, just as quickly as she came into her life.

“Now on the subject of the princess’s punishment, Your Radiance,” Jughead spoke up. “Perhaps she should learn some discipline by joining the Grey Wardens.”

“The Grey Wardens!?” Nana Rose shrieked. “I will not let anyone of my blood near _them_!”

Jughead reached into a small carrier bag. “Technically, the Wardens have the right of conscription. All who I see as a prospective Warden must join…”

“Warden Jones, I can hardly hold a sword,” Cheryl grumbled. “You might as well send me into the Deep Roads as punishment. You’ll get the same outcome. I’ll be dead, corrupted, or turned into an abomination.”

“But she can shoot a bow,” Uncle Claudius spoke up. “She’s a very proficient markswoman, never misses the target.” Cheryl glared at her uncle for sharing that information.

Jughead nodded. “Good. We can work with that.”

Her mother shook her head. “No, no! My daughter does not deserve to be among the ranks of the Grey Wardens. Right of conscription or not, she will not go to Montsimmard.” Cheryl sighed in relief. At least her mother could see _some_ reason.

Duke Hiram cleared his throat. “If I may interrupt, Your Imperial Majesty, I think I have a better solution for Her Imperial Highness.”

“Let me guess, execute her?” Duchess Sierra scoffed. “My daughter Josie wouldn’t be pleased.”

He shook his head. “No. As you probably know, I used to be the Chancellor of the University of Orlais. I’m sure they would be more than willing to accept the Princess of Orlais into their school. There’s always openings in Orlesian Politics and Foreign Affairs.” He smiled grimly down at Cheryl. “She would make a satisfactory ambassador, and I’d be happy to write a letter of recommendation.”

Cheryl gasped loudly. “An ambassador? You can’t be serious!”

“I think that is an excellent suggestion,” Uncle Claudius said. “Cheryl can learn from her mistakes there.”

“I don’t want to go there. I belong here in the Winter Palace,” Cheryl objected. “I didn’t kill my brother!”

Her mother gave her a once over. “Yes… I suppose that would be fitting.”

Jughead’s brows furrowed. “But the right of conscription-”

“-should not be used unless there is an absolute necessity,” Duke Hiram finished for him. Jughead’s eyebrows shot upwards. “I don’t think you’re short on members and it isn’t a Blight.”

The Warden huffed and crossed his arms. “The Wardens always need more members, but you’re right. We aren’t _short_ on them.” Cheryl wanted to laugh. The Grey Wardens no longer had the reputation they did in the earlier ages. They were the laughing stock of Thedas until the Blights where they were needed the most.

Her mother turned to Cheryl’s father. “My love? What do you think?”

Cheryl looked at her father almost pleadingly. He loved Jason more than her. In fact, her entire family loved Jason more than her. But she silently hoped he would be merciful. He stared at her coldly. “I think it would be most beneficial for our daughter to attend the University of Orlais. A good education and time away from the court should teach her a lesson.”

Her mother smiled in satisfaction. “Good. And once she’s an ambassador, we can send her to the Tevinter Imperium to deal with those awful magisters.” She scoffed. “Even if they’ll probably eat her alive.”

“You can’t send me away, please,” Cheryl protested.

“Stop your whining,” her mother snarled.

Cheryl burst into tears suddenly. It was disgusting and embarrassing of her, but she couldn’t help it. She was going to be sent away from home to school, and she didn’t _want_ to go.

“Someone shut her up! She sounds like a loon!” Cheryl shook her head rapidly and buried her head in her hands. “If you don’t stop crying now, there will be more consequences than this,” her mother growled, stomping over to Cheryl angrily. “Be grateful that we’re being merciful, traitor!” Cheryl’s eyes squeezed shut as she trembled and sobbed.

Her mother’s yelling was drowned out by her loud tears. Two guards came in from inside and grabbed her by the arms. She kicked and screamed. They weren’t going to take her. Cheryl _wasn’t_ going to go down without a fight.

“Let me go! Let me go!” Cheryl screamed and thrashed wildly. “You can’t make me go to Val Royeaux!”

“Your Imperial Highness, please calm down-”

“I didn’t kill him! I didn’t kill him!” she pleaded. “I swear I’m innocent…”

She was hysterical. The beautiful, graceful Princess of Orlais had been reduced to an insane, weeping woman. Cheryl would never forget this day, no. She would never forget the day her brother died in front of her own eyes. She would never forget the day that a bard stole her heart and then betrayed her.

“Go and pack your bags,” one of the guards ordered, shoving Cheryl into her large master bedroom at the end of the corridor. Cheryl fell back on her bed. The door slammed shut and Cheryl curled up into a ball and cried into her pillow.

That night, Cheryl had trusted a bard for the first time and ended up being betrayed. She didn’t think that trust could ever be returned. Toni Topaz ruined her, and Cheryl Blossom swore that she would get her revenge. But first she had to find out who killed her brother. Her twin’s death would not be brushed be aside like most damage done by the Game. She wouldn’t allow it, not while she still lived and breathed.


End file.
